Kidnap!
by SexyRemusLupin
Summary: What happens when several of our best known witches and wizards, all under the age of 13, get kidnapped? No pairings, maybe language in future chapters, mentions of abuse.
1. The Weasleys

Seven year old Ginny Weasley and eight year old Ron Weasley were in an argument, while 18 year old Bill Weasley and 16 year old Charlie Weasley watched with bemusement.

"Did so!"

"I _didn't_!"

"You DID, Ronald Weasley!"

"No. I. Didn't!"

The female gave the male a scowl before pushing him and shouting, "I HATE you, Ronald Weasley!"

At this point, Bill stepped in. He picked Ginny up and tickled her for a few seconds before asking Ron,

"What happened?"

Ron's face crumpled and he started to cry. "Ginny says that I pushed her over, but I didn't!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Ron, say sorry to Ginny, just in case you did trip her, and Ginny, say sorry to Ron for pushing Ron."

"Sorry, Ginny." Ron awkwardly said.

"Sorry." Ginny begrudgingly allowed.

Bill and Charlie strolled back inside, talking about some strange witch that had been accused of murdering three muggles by giving them potions to intensely magical for their stomachs to handle. Ron and Ginny continued to play together, unaware of a dark figure in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Ronald, Ginerva, mother says to come in for dinner now." Twelve year old Percy Weasley gave his small siblings a brief smile before re-entering the house. The two entered the house, eager to eat something. On the large scrubbed wood table sat a huge, savoury smelling pie, a vast pot of mashed potato, a cauldron filled to the brim with mixed vegetables and a huge jug also filled to the brim, but with lemonade. Ginny settled herself down and began to help herself to food with ease, but as soon as Ron got anywhere near his chair he seemed repelled away, and no matter how hard he tried he could not make contact with the chair.<p>

"Ronald, sit down and stop messing about!" scolded Molly Weasley. Ron was angry with himself when he felt tears well in his eyes.

"I can't!"

"Poor ickle Ronnie!" teased ten year old George Weasley. His twin Fred gave a laugh.

"Don't be silly, Ron, of course you can!" Molly scowled, her presence overwhelming, but Arthur laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me try."

The dominant male of the house, Arthur Weasley quickly tried to place his hand on the chair, but just as Ron was, his hand was pushed away.

"Fred, George, I take it this was your work?" sighed Arthur in a tired kind of way.

"Us? Why do you assume it's us?" George asked, his face a mask of innocence.

"We can't even do magic, we're not even old enough to Hogwarts yet!" Fred's facial expression was that of someone who was forcing themselves not to collapse into laughter.

"FRED WEASLEY! GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW _DARE _YOU DO THAT TO YOUR POOR BROTHER! AND STEALING SOMEONE ELSE'S WAND TO PERFORM _ILLEGAL _MAGIC – GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

Molly Weasley's cheeks turned bright red as she angrily shouted at her children. Laughing fit to bust, the two children scampered upstairs.

* * *

><p>As it was a light night, Molly Weasley allowed her two youngest to play outside again, this time accompanied by Percy, her responsible one. As they played a mad game of tag using each other as the 'safe' zone, the lone dark figure from earlier got closer and closer. His hair was tousled and he looked barely twenty, but the glimmer in his eye was not from amusement.<p>

"Hello, children." His voice was smooth and low.

"Good evening, sir." Percy instantly replied.

"I'm a little bit lost, could you possibly direct me to Ottery St. Catchpole?" The man gave a glittering smile.

"Certainly, sir. Just go down that alley and-" Percy was lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. Ron and Ginny quickly followed him in this fate. The man scooped the wiry, skinny children up and yanked his long black cloak around their limp forms, before disapparating.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if it is any good or bad. I will love you forever!<strong>


	2. Some Of Us, Together

Ron blinked blearily, looking around. The room he was in was dark and gloomy, and he could just about make out a few incoherent shapes, as well as several other sleeping forms. Squinting, he saw his sister Ginny, his brother Percy, a weird girl he had seen in the village several times before who had dirty blonde hair and protruding blue eyes and a boy about the same age as Percy or perhaps a year or two younger with brownish hair and a good looking face. Just as he blinked himself awake, a lurid white light filled the room, making him wince. He watched as the others awoke, all looking just as confused as him. Ginny instinctively crawled across the floor to Ron, while the rest stayed still, looking around. The light had revealed a small room, painted a horribly muddy brown with no windows. The door appeared to be protected by magic so there was no way possible for them to escape as none had wands with them. A pile of blankets sat on one corner of the room, along with a few pillows, and there was a tap with several plastic cups underneath on the wall. A small toilet sat in the corner, beside which were several rolls of toilet paper. Other than that the putrid room was totally empty.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood, and I'm seven." said the blonde girl in a light, slightly accented voice.

"Cedric Diggory, I'm eleven."

"Percy Weasley, twelve. These are my siblings, Ginerva who is seven and Ronald who is eight."

The children watched each other for a few seconds, the silence totally unbroken.

"Call me Ginny." Ginny quietly requested, slicing the nervous atmosphere open with a knife and her bubbly voice.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked. A sudden, booming voice filled the room.

"You are here to be experimented on. We want to see the effects of magic in children under thirteen, and the physical differences between you and muggles. Stay quiet and obey us and you shall have food, water, warmth and you will be moved to a bigger room. Be to loud or behave adversely and the result will not be pleasant." The room quietened once more.

The silence was broken by crying. Soft sobs. Ginny was crying. That's when Ron knew it was serious.

Percy didn't know what to do. As the oldest, he knew he would have to care for the others, but how could he? Escaping and helping them escape was the only way he could truly protect them, so what should he do?

"Shut up, I hear voices!" He hissed to the others who were talking and comforting and getting to know one another. Sure enough, there were.

"I vote for the scrawny blonde one." said the same smooth voice of the Weasley kidnapper.

"No, the one with brown hair, he talks to much and to loudly."

"Yeah, let's have him."

Suddenly, the slightly smaller than average door opened and two figures stood: the man who had taken the Weasley's and a stockier, shorter man with thinning brown hair.

"You, boy, come here." instructed the shorter man, pointing at Cedric. "We won't hurt you!"

The boy, who was perhaps five foot tall, stood as high as the shorter man. Boldly, he shook his head.

"Come here, now!" snarled the taller, with much less patience than his friend.

"No." Cedric managed to whisper. His bravery was tremendous, despite his circumstance.

"That's it." snapped the taller man, with no emotion in his voice. He grabbed Cedric (being a good six foot six and fairly muscular, he did this with ease) and slapped him hard across the face, before dragging him out. The larger man muttered several spells and the door melted completely into the wall, no longer visible. Cedric's screams were heard as he was dragged off, along with several more slaps and lots of scuffles.

The children sat anxiously together, waiting for Cedric's return. After an hour and he was still not back, they all started to grow scared. But, their childish instincts came first.

"I'm hungry, Percy!" Ron moaned. Percy understood this, as it must have been at least sixteen hours since they'd eaten, but he forced himself to admonish his brother.

"Don't be silly, we only ate dinner a few hours ago."

"Actually, I'm rather peckish as well." Luna said in her dream like voice.

Once again, as if their words were being closely monitored, the booming voice declared,

"It is mid day, so you would normally have had breakfast by now and probably be eating lunch. But you were asleep for breakfast and that Cedric boy has caused us a lot of trouble, so you won't eat until five o'clock this evening."

Ron gave a groan.

The door appeared again. It slammed open, and in carelessly was thrown Cedric. He looked tired, and seemed to have lost the use of his legs. A lumpy parcel was also thrown in, then the door slapped shut and vanished again.

"Are you okay, Cedric?" Luna asked the boy, placing her cool hand on his red forehead.

"No! They made me drink this potion which made me fall asleep, and when I woke up I had a huge scar across my stomach and a pain in my stomach! I got a pain relieving potion from them, but then I started making a noise to try and get some passer's attention. At first they just hit me with their hands, all over my arms and my head and my legs and even on my scar, but then one of them just got out his wand and used Crucio on me!" babbled Cedric nervously. Ron and Percy were both lost for words, but Ginny and Luna bustled into action. Ginny fetched one of the stiffly starched pillows and placed it under his head while Luna got the thickest of the blankets and tucked it around him. Then they fetched him a cup of water, which he gladly drank.

"Thank you." he weakly smiled at them, blinked, yawned, and fell asleep.

"This is going to be a lot worse than we thought." whispered Percy as he placed a comforting arm around his sister.


	3. Friendship and Fear

**Sorry the line breaks didn't work last chapter :/ Anyway, please read and review. **

* * *

><p>Days passed, and only a few more more 'experiments' were carried out. One on Luna, who returned with a long, thin scar on her left arm, and a few on Cedric, who returned shaken with several new scars. However, after about a week the children awoke to something that surprised them. The room was at least four times as big as before, and was no longer the horrible grotty colour of before. It was pale blue, and the bare stone floor now had a thin coating of blue carpet! Instead of a tap there was a sink with a bar of soap and a sponge on it, a small cupboard with some food and a large crystal bottle of what looked like lemonade in there, another sink beside the toilet, a long wooden bench along one wall and two double mattresses in the centre of the room. Asleep in the centre of the room were new people: a small girl with gingery blonde hair, a tiny, skinny boy with ruffled black hair, the familiar figure of Fred and George Weasley and a chubby boy with tousled brown hair and big brown eyes. Fred and George awoke first, and looked around in confusion. Then, they quickly made their way over to Ginny, Ron and Percy, who were all curled up together, using each other as protection. They shook their siblings awake.<p>

"Where are we?" Fred asked nervously.

The booming voice sounded, waking the other children. "You are here because you are magical, and we need to carry experiments out on magical children who are not yet 13 to see how you differ from muggles. You must stay relatively quiet and obey us to get food, water and warmth, any naughtiness and extreme noise will be punished."

The boy with black hair blinked. "This must be a wind up, how am I magic? I'm just Harry!"

* * *

><p>Soon, the new children had introduced themselves to the old. The gingery girl was called Susan Bones and seemed very sweet, the black haired boy was Harry Potter (<em>Harry Potter!<em>) and the chubby boy Neville Longbottom. Harry instantly got along with Ron and was soon sitting with him on the wooden bench, listening to Ron describe the previous week. He also described things from the magic world which seemed incredible, majestic. Neville, however, was sitting with Luna and Ginny, looking rather astonished that they were being nice to him and occasionally giving a dry sob that he was away from home. Susan had found herself with the twins, laughing with them and enjoying their jokes, knowing that without their humour she would be depressed and scared at being away from home.

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter and Percy Weasley, come here." The tallest man spoke, and the children instantly obeyed: they'd seen the state of the others when they didn't. They watched, awe filled, as the shorter man dissolved the door with a careless flick of his wand. They were roughly pushed along a long, bare corridor to a door, which they were forced through. They were in a large clinically clean room, with a white tiled floor and white walls. A girl of about ten with brown hair and a boy who looked perhaps six with a bald head and wide, blinking blue eyes were being watched by two more people. The boy had a prominent hand shape on his cheek, and had evidently been slapped rather hard.<p>

"There will be no surgery for any of you four today. We are going to hit each of you in turn as hard as we can, and record any differences in reaction to pain."

The girl started to cry,

"When will you let us go home! I've been beaten and you've used funny sticks on me which do funny things and starved me and I just want to go!"

The taller man struck her in the stomach and started to speedily write as she writhed on the floor in apparent agony. The boy responded much the same way. Percy stayed stock still, merely closing his eyes and letting a small wince play on his face, but Harry let out a small shout. Suddenly, the man who had punched him went flying backwards and hit the wall, but he did not seem angry in the slightest.

"Good boy, accidental magic." He muttered approvingly.

"Now, you will be taken back to your quarters. Steven, you can handle the muggles, I'll take these two."

As they were pushed back Harry felt a strange tingling sensation in his stomach and it no longer hurt. He had healed himself. He suddenly felt Percy tap his shoulder.

"Run." he mouthed. He broke from the man's grasp, as did Harry, and they began to sprint down the corridor as fast as they could. Of course, it was to no avail.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The man shouted. A curious cold sensation crept through Harry's body, and he fell to the floor. But Percy had dodged it. He carried on running, and- ran straight into another man.

"Escapee, eh?" he laughed, and turned to the man who had taken them back. "Make sure you crucio them good and long, so they get the message." With a cruel giggle, he threw Percy backwards.

* * *

><p>Neither boy had ever been in so much pain. The pain shot through them, throbbing, aching, stabbing. He kept them under it for a good half an hour, before releasing them and tossing them into the chamber they were in. Ginny was the first to rush over, her hands clamped over her mouth in horror as she looked at the two pale, shaking boys in front of her. They dragged the boys onto the mattresses and put a blanket over each, and fetched them some water. The after effects of the spell caused them to be shaky and occasionally feel a volt of pain. When they were recovered enough to sit up and act as they normally would, Percy decisively said,<p>

"We need to escape. As soon as possible. This is abuse."

"What do they do to you?" Susan asked nervously, slipping her hand into Fred's. He was slightly shocked, but squeezed her hand.

"Hurt you and hit you and use spells on you and cut you open when they've put you to sleep to look inside of you." Cedric said in a rush. He had been subject to the most 'experiments', and had six scars on varying parts of his body.

"How can we escape?" asked Neville, who was shaking slightly.

"Mass accidental magic." Luna dreamily said. "If we all get very angry at the same time we might knock a wall down."

They were all speaking very quietly, so that their speech wouldn't be detected. But Ginny leapt up from her seat on the bench grabbed Luna and hugged her.

"YES!" she shouted, then realised what she had done and quickly clapped her hand over her mouth.

"No fresh food will be delivered for breakfast after that outburst." The bellowing voice told them.

"I'm sorry." Ginny blinked away tears.

"Don't be silly." Percy gave his sister's shoulder a rub before lowering his voice. "We need to make a bag of some sorts so that we can take all the food and the bottle of lemonade and a few blankets for when we escape. Also, we need to all wash and make sure we're clean, as we could be trudging around for days looking for a witch or wizard to get us all home. We need to go the day after tomorrow, in the middle of the night. We'll have to get angry, so we'll have to think about something that makes us angry. Let's get as much sleep as possible tonight and tomorrow night, and save as much food as possible while still being satiated so that we have enough food to eat while we're escaped."

Fred and George gave Percy a look of new found respect.

"So you're not just pompous." Fred slowly said.

"You do have a brain." George added. They suddenly surprised Percy by yanking him into a huge hug.

* * *

><p>All of the children slept well that night, except for two: Fred Weasley and Susan Bones. Fred was mulling over his and George's treatment of Percy. They often pulled pranks on him, made fun of him and had reduced him to tears several times. As he chewed over his stale behaviour, a sour taste grew from his throat to his mouth. He was a bully. He had bullied his brother. Yet now Percy was showing such intelligence, such logic, such <em>care <em>for children he barely knew as well as his own siblings. Why? All because he was a tiny bit stuck up. He felt a fierce guilt bubble in the pit of his stomach, sickening him. Susan was awake thinking about her aunt. Her parents were dead and long gone – her father dead before she was born and her mother dead during child birth. She had lived with her aunt Amelia since she was a tiny baby. In some ways, her aunt was like a mother to her. But she had disobeyed her, gone to play in the woods far past where she was allowed, and she'd been taken. Her aunt would be worrying, upset...What had she done? She stood quietly up from her choice of sleeping area and walked blindly in the dark to the sink to get a drink of water. But as she went, she walked straight into someone else. She staggered backwards and fell straight onto her backside, but felt herself be pulled up.

"Shh, it's only me!" whispered Fred to the child beside him. Though two years younger, she was as tall as him but had taken quite a scare.

"Hi, Fred." Susan gave a nervous giggle and accepted Fred's outstretched hand. Once pulled up, she gave Fred a quick hug.

"I can't sleep." she whispered. He quickly pulled her over to the bench on the wall and replied,

"Me neither. We'll have to sit here for a bit and tire out."

In the morning, Susan and Fred were the first to awake at the glaring white light. They were stretched out on the bench, asleep in each other's arms.

"Let's go back to where we were sleeping, the other's will laugh at us." Susan muttered. She gave Fred a great grin, tweaked his ear and slipped back to her sleeping place beside Ginny.

And so, a friendship was born.


	4. Sense

**I'm just replacing this chapter because I've made some dicky mistakes :) I hope this is okay now.**

* * *

><p>Although Susan was close to Fred Weasley, over those nervous couple of days she got a lot closer to George. Slightly quieter, and usually the brains behind the pranks, he was a lot more like Susan herself then Fred.<p>

* * *

><p>The children were all well rested, they had had no 'experiments' since Percy and Harry's attempt to escape and they'd fashioned several bags which they'd filled with food and blankets. Now, in the dead of night, they had to cause the accidental magic. They each held their bag (they each had a bag with some food and a cup in, with Percy's also having the bottle in it) and a pillow under their arm.<p>

"Think about what makes you angry. Think about it really hard." Percy whispered to his friends. He thought about Fred and George bullying him (and avoided the thought that they'd reconciled with him), Fred thought about himself, bullying Percy, George thought of the boy in the village who had punched Fred square in the face and gotten away with it, Ron of the man who had taken them all and given him a large scar across his chest, Ginny of the time her twin brothers had snapped the head of her only plastic doll straight off (all the rest were rag dolls sewn and made by her mother), Cedric of the time when he saw the beautiful Cho, a girl from his village, get hit by a bunch of boys and pushed over into the mud, spoiling her red silk dress, Neville of the bad lady who had hurt his parents, Harry of the Dursleys, Susan of the people who killed the vast majority of her family and Luna of the people who didn't believe in nargles. The result was instant, and tremendous. The wall in front of them exploded, exposing the cool night outside. Each child wrapped a blanket around their shoulders, took their bags, and began to run.

* * *

><p>The children had travelled about three miles, and they were all tired.<p>

"Let's just find a cave or somewhere to sleep." Percy suggested, stifling a yawn.

Luna, who seemed the most tired, took Percy's hand and allowed him to drag her along. After a few minutes, the pack found a large, mossy rock with a small opening. Percy squeezed through and shouted back,

"Come through!"

They crawled through to a large, rocky cavern. A small, bubbling stream ran across the back of the cave and out of another hole, slightly larger than the one they entered in. The floor was coated in straw, and had obviously been used by others as a resting place. Tired out by the immense magic and trek, they all fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the children awoke in the same rocky cavern, which now had a dim light filling it from the various holes. They all felt cold, damp and hungry as well as tired, but they knew they had to continue. They washed their faces in the stream and each only ate a small amount of bread and an even smaller chunk of cheese, leaving the rest. Luna was the one struggling the most. Great grey bags were under her eyes and she was struggling to even take in some bread. Percy looked thoughtfully at her.<p>

"Luna, Ginerva, Susan, Harry, Neville, Ronald, you are all going to stay here. Your food and blankets will keep you until we get adults and come back to find you. Me, Fred, George and Cedric will go on. You're all to tired and to weak and to young."

Normally, young Ginny would have argued. But she was tired, and she was hurting. She'd only suffered one operation, which was her sole experiment, but her scar was long and painful. She was only seven.

The children found it difficult to say goodbye, even if only for a short time. Luna had found herself getting very fond of Percy, and hugged him hard before he left. Ginny hugged her three leaving brothers in turn, each one holding her tightly. Susan clung onto George, hugging him as a sister hugs a brother, not a friend hugs a friend. Harry had become fast friends with the twins and Cedric and said goodbye to all with a saddened heart, while Neville just watched, stunned. Ron gave his twin brothers a tentative pat on the shoulder and his oldest present brother a hand shake. And so, they parted. Susan, Luna and Ginny sat on one ledge in the cavern, not talking, just sitting, while the boys tried to fill the lonely silence with chatter and laughter. But their laughter was high pitched, their chatter bitter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the older boys were trudging along, thinking of those left behind. Fred and George only thought of two: Ginny and Susan. Ginny because she was their baby sister, Susan because she was their friend. Percy thought nervilly of both Ginny and Ron, while Cedric didn't think about anyone at all. As they walked, Percy suddenly walked straight into a man with a large black dog on a lead. He was about to apologize when he saw who it was. It was Remus Lupin, his babysitter when he was small!<p>

"Remus?"

"Percy? What are you doing out here? Where are your parents?" Remus asked with a frown. He hadn't seen the Weasley family since young Percy was perhaps four or five, when he had moved to Germany, and now here was confronted with him and his twin brothers.

"I think we were kidnapped." quietly said Percy. He waved his hands at Fred, George and Cedric and added, "Not just us. Ginerva, Ronald, a girl called Luna, Harry Potter and a girl called Susan."

"I...I'll apparate Fred and George and Cedric to your house and say that you're safe. Then you'll have to show me to where the rest are." Remus' face had an odd, closed look about it. He quickly put one hand on Fred's head, one of George's and a foot on Cedric's foot, and apparated. He appeared about five minutes later, holding a basket.

"Molly has given me some food for you while we walk." he explained. He handed it over. Percy opened it and eagerly ate the turkey sandwich, roast potato and stuffing ball and drank the small bottle of milk within a minute. A thin film of milk remained around his lips, making the astutely adult pre-teen look about nine.

"You might want to wipe your mouth, Percy." Remus quietly suggested with a smile. Flushing, he withdrew his dirty grey hanky (he had used it to mop many tears back in the room) and quickly wiped his mouth.

"I think this is it, Remus." Percy told the scarred man. His dog, who Percy had found out was called Padfoot the Second, sniffed the small bit of wool from Luna's dress then the rock and squeezed through.

"I won't fit through that gap, and you'd probably be better to persuade them out anyway."

"There's a bigger one, around the side. You can go in as well, then." Percy pushed his wire glasses up his nose before running around the side. He pointed to the larger hole which allowed the bubbling brook out, and quickly crawled through. His knees and hands got very wet, as did Remus's, but they were soon in. They were greeted by a bad sight. A small pool of blood sat on the floor, and was slowly drying. The children were all crowded around something.

"Ronald? Ginerva?" Percy sharply said. They jumped, and turned around. Tears were running down each child's face.

"The bad men." stuttered Ron. "They found us. They badly injured Neville. And they left us with a muggle-born witch called Hermione, she's trying to heal his wounds even if he is about to die." Ron pointed at a small, slim girl with frizzy brown hair and freckles across her snub nose.

"How is he?"

"He might die." Hermione told him as she deftly tied her sock around Neville arm which seemed to be pouring blood.

"Who's that man?" Susan asked, looking at Remus.

"Remus. He's come to take us home." Percy spoke flatly, staring at the pale body of Neville.

Molly Weasley stared at the group of children, and suddenly started to cry. They were filthy, pale, tired and had blood on their hands. Her beautiful daughter had an obvious scar on her knee. She rushed at the group and yanked them all into a giant hug, even those she had never met before. Meanwhile Remus was tying his dog to a tree: it was very dopey, but had a handsome sheen.

"Where did you get your dog, mister?" A long voice innocently asked him. Cedric, who was cleaned up and in fresh clothes smiled faintly.

"Oh, I found him alone on the streets about 7 years ago. I kept him because he reminds me of Siri- I kept him because he is so lovely."

**Only one more chapter now!**


	5. Harry James WeasleyPotter

**This chapter is also edited to make more sense after my silly mistake.**

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley, with the help of her oldest sons, husband and Remus, had set up stations for the children. In the garden she had set up her three tin baths with water set to keep itself heated and wash the children automatically, along with thick, fluffy towels and clean clothes belonging to a variety of her children for everyone to dress in. In the kitchen she had set the table up with plates and utesils, glasses, giant flagons of water, milk and butterbeer, huge plates of sandwiches, rich soups charmed not to spill and giant plates of meat, vegetables and large plates of cupcakes. Then, she had transfigured up enough beds for everyone to sleep. The children were in a circuit until all were tucked up in a pair of pyjamas that fitted them (more or less), fast asleep. The light golden sun shone on their scrubbed faces and gave the appearance of great beauty. Now, the oldest were writing letters to the parents of children not their own to inform them they had them. Neville had been healed fairly accurately with some potions and a salve, but was in a deep sleep and looked very gaunt.<p>

* * *

><p>One by one, worried and scared parents arrived to collect their children. At last, the only person left other than her own was Harry. He looked terrified.<p>

"Are you okay, Harry sweetheart?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Call me Molly, dear. Do you think your guardians will have gotten my letter?"

"They probably burnt it as soon as it arrived." mumbled Harry, then clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh well, Harry. If they don't come in a few hours I can take you back, or Arthur." The woman rubbed his shoulder before adding, "Why don't you go and play with Ron and Ginny?"

Harry gladly ran outside to play.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, and no Dursleys. Molly watched with eyes brimming with tears at the way Harry hesitantly played, at first shocked that they spoke to him. She cried as when he fell he threw his hands over his face as if expecting to be hit. She cried at how horribly skinny he was.<p>

"Arthur, he can't go back to them. Look at him. Look at how thin he is, and look at these clothes he came in! They're filthy, far to big for him and have blood stains that are not just from Neville!"

"I know, Molly. I was going to say the same thing. But where can he go?"

"We'll have him!" Fiercely replied Molly. "Bill is leaving soon and so is Charlie, probably, and he could always share Ron's room! We can take him in easily!"

"Do you, Harry James Potter, accept the fact that from this day forth you will be the legal child of Molly and Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes sir!"

"And do you accept that your name from this day forth will be Harry James Weasley-Potter?"

"Yes sir!"

"As all parties are agreeable, I pronounce you to be the legal child of Molly and Arthur Weasley!"

Harry James Weasley-Potter slipped a hand into his adoptive mother's hand, and knew that he would be safe now. Forever.


End file.
